The Rebellion Begins
by expectopatronum13
Summary: It's Stephanie Lewis's Fifth Year At Hogwarts With Harry,Hermione And Ron.Everything Changes This Year Voldemort's Back, The new defense against the dark arts professor umbridge, And Worst of all Stephanie Gets Feelings for Harry, But he fancies Cho.
1. I'm Worried About Him

Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix-My Version

My Room

20:00

"But Sirius I want to send him a letter" I said determined. See the thing was Sirius didn't want me to send him a letter. Him is Harry. Because he thinks I'm going to tell him about the order. Like I'd do that I mean sure I help Fred and George with their pranks but tell Harry about the order you must be stupid if you think I'm going to do that.

"No and don't ask me again" Sirius said calmly. Which was weird because I've been asking him all day but I guess that is what getting old does to you. It turns you all calmly and everything it feels like it was yesterday that we found Sirius in the shrieking shack and snape got there and snape and Sirius started fighting.

"Sirius I won't tell him anything about the order and you know it, you can even ask Fred and George They'll tell you that I wont them him anything about the order" I said hopefully. And the thing was I had not seen or heard from Harry all summer. He didn't want to talk to anyone since the Cedric thing happened but I was still going to send

him a letter I just wanted him to know that we were worried about him and it didn't matter if he wrote back I just wanted to let him know t

hat I … we missed him and that we worried about him.

"fine but nothing about the order" he said as if he were talking to a 6 year old. I may act like one but that's either when I'm fighting with Ron or when I'm pulling pranks.

"Sirius you hurt me" I said mock-pouting and then Sirius left the room muttering something like "lily if Harry gets married with her you'll like her she's bad at jokes too"

" hey I heard that" I said as I went to close the door expect a foot was blocking the path. I soon realized it was Fred's foot. " what do you want Fred" I said as I opened the door again.

" well I overheard you and Sirius talking about sending someone a letter but you never said the name" Fred Said as he sat down on my bed.

" wait I'll tell you if you tell me where George is" I bet you he's going to say that they are not connected at hip. He's been saying that ever seen Hermione asked where George is.

" I don't know we're not connected at hip you know" he said somewhat annoyed. Did I mention Ginny, Ron and I have been asking Fred that since this morning when George was still sleeping.

" I don't know how I saw that coming but anyways if you must know I'm sending Harry a letter" I said as I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and then walked over to the dresser in my room and put the paper there.

" ooh to tell him how much you fancy him" he said in a girl tone

" no because I don't want to get rejected I already know he fancies Cho I don't want to make a fool of myself " I said as sat down next to him

" but you're the most prettiest girl I've ever meet I don't see how Harry would reject you" he said convincingly

"thanks and would you leave I need to work on the letter" I said as I got up and walked towards the dresser.

" well do you mind if help you write it" He said as he stood up and walked towards me.

" No I don't" I said as I grabbed the parchment and quill and sat down on the bed".

"Don't you need something to write ON" He said and then laughed as I said "oh right guess I didn't think this through"

" what exactly did you think when Sirius said you could write the letter" he asked me. I thought about it for a moment before I replied determined " to grab a piece of parchment and a quill and just write the letter, then borrow an owl and send it to Harry and wait patiently for a letter and if I don't get a reply then send another letter demanding he replies at once or I'll never speak to him again"

"wow you sound determined to get a letter" he said surprised. I did sound surprised. I mean all summer we haven't gotten one letter from Harry. We're worried about him especially since we know he gets nightmares now. Who knows if he has nightmares about Cedric's death.

" no duh we haven't gotten a letter from Harry Fred Of course I'm determined also I'm worried about him too".

" we all know Stephanie you've been checking everyday with my mum or dad to see if Harry has written a letter" he laughed as he sat down next me.

" Fred it's not funny Voldemort's back and what if he surprises harry by showing up in privet drive" I said getting tears in my eyes. I mean I'm just crying because of that. I'm crying because I'm scared for Harry, I'm scared that one day Voldemort may just surprise Harry and kill him. Because if Voldemort kills Harry I don't know what I would do. But I do know one thing my life wouldn't be the same.


	2. The Letter

Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix-My Version

My Room

20:15

"Don't think like that. Everything will be alright now why don't we get to writing that letter" Fred said. I gave him a fake smile before realizing that we still needed something to write on. (not a piece of paper but like a clipboard)

"umm Fred, Don't we need like a clipboard or something" I asked him.

" Oh yeah" He said as he walked towards the door and Yelled " I'll CONJURE A CLIPBOARD DON'T WORRY"

A second later came the voice of yelling" FRED JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN DO MAGIC DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WAND OUT FOR EVERYTHING". Which was true because yesterday made liver and tripe and Fred used his wand to disappear the food on his plate, which resulted in… Chores, Chores And Chores. Fred didn't finish until Midnight. But the problem was that when Fred finished doing his chores, He came up to who was still awake making sure he would actually do his chores and yelled" I finished the chores mum are you happy now". That resulted in having to do chores again. But said " do it tomorrow I'm too tired to watch you" and went up to bed. Today's chore was having to cook breakfast, let's just say by the time everyone got to the dining room, no one was hungry anymore. And then five seconds later Fred threw the blueberry pancakes he had made at us, surprisingly they were pretty good, but no one told Fred that.

" Fred, can't you just ask Hermione if she has a clipboard" I said getting tired from the yelling.

" But then that wouldn't be fun" he said pouting. Gosh Fred can be such a child at times. It gets so annoying sometimes, I mean he's like my big brother but then he starts pulling pranks and annoying people and, I start yelling and it's like I'm mother.

" not everything in the world is fun Fred, take Homework for example it's not fun" I said smartly, If Hermione hears me saying this, I don't know what would happen. Fred opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him and said " for Hermione it is but for everyone else it's not". Five seconds later I heard Hermione Yelling" I heard That"

" I know you did I'm not stupid" I replied to Hermione. I know Hermione's supposed to be my friend but sometimes she's so annoying, all she talks about is Homework, homework, And what else Homework. It get's annoying and whenever I tell her she just looks at me like I'm crazy.

" Hey Hermione since you can hear me and I'm not quite sure how you can hear me, Do you have a clipboard or a book I can use?" I asked her.

Five seconds later I heard something got thrown up the stairs. I asked Fred to check what it was and he came back into the room with a clipboard in hand. " so I'm guessing she didn't want us to use a book of hers" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

" well since we know Hermione, then yes I think she did not want us to use a book of hers" Fred as he gave me the clipboard. I started writing and I wrote this

Hey Harry,

How has your summer been, My summer's been Good well let's make that surprising. I know you probably can't understand me right now, but you know that's what happens when I'm worried and if your wondering if im worried about you then yes, yes I am well I got to go my mum say's dinner's ready. Well I'll see you at the train. No make it that On the train.

P.s. Please write back I'm worried about you.

Love You,

Stephanie

" while you were so busy writing the letter Mum said dinner was ready" he said smartly.

" Is the food still warm" I said embarrassed. To my relief he nodded and said " yes I told mum to save you a plate" Fred explained to me as we walked down the stairs.

" What does saving a plate have to do with the food's still warm" I said as we got to the dining room.

" The food on your plate is still warm Duh where's your brain today" he said as we sat down. " haha very funny Fred" I said sarcastically but Fred didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice.

Please Read And Review Oh and sorry if you think the chapter's short I kinda've have writers block and I cant find my notebook in which I wrote the other chapters so I'm sorry.


End file.
